Off-grid information technology (IT) systems are typically powered via a diesel (or other petroleum fuel) generator. Typically, generators in such circumstances are oversized and operate at less than 20% maximum load capacity in order to ensure power availability and no loss in IT services. The invention claimed herein relates to the field of power management of off-grid IT systems.